cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Terra
Empire of all Planet Earth (Terra) and outer colonies '''Notice for Visitors:' The Empire of Terra is currently a Viridian Entente Tech Seller. Viridian Tech buyers ONLY. Contact the Empire for upcoming tech deal slots. History : Origin The Terrians The Terrians lead by Emperor Ibrahim Yu are a small group migrants returning from a distant planet known as Terra Prime. Terrians are transcendently evolved humans known scientifically as Homo superimeous sapiens; in contrast to the ordinary Homo sapiens sapiens. Thus, the Terrians, despite being from a different subspecies, are still from the same species that all other humans on Planet Earth (Terra) are from. In the beginning Terra Prime of the Prime System was located far away in a different Supercluster than the Virgo Supercluster that Earth and Milk Way Galaxy reside. The distance to Terra Prime is unmeasurable and unrepresentable by the current astrological understandings by the humans of Earth today. 26,00 years ago, a small society of humans (Homo sapiens sapiens) somewhere on Earth discovered a space ship with faster-than-light capability (believed to be left behind by an unknown ancient alien race for unknown reasons). The Travelers A group of 102 were selected by the elders to travel through the space and unravel the mysterious of the universe. The travelers traveled in the self supporting space ship through the vastness of space for thousands of years. Generations after generations, the travelers were born and dead inside the space ship. They have seen and recorded things that no one even dreamed of. After 2,000 years in space, the space ship was finally over-populated; and the travelers sought for their way back home. Unfortunately they were too far from home and couldn't find their way back. They then found a world of plenty, a planet like earth and a system of strategic paradise. They settled there and called it Terra Prime and built a new empire of true utopia. Terra Prime Terra Prime and the Prime System In the 24,000 years that followed, through development and advances of the utopia, the original 102 travelers from Earth have become one of the most powerful and prosperous civilizations in the entire universe. The Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System extended to over a thousand colonies (star systems) throughout the universe. Their technological advances outmatched even the most ancient alien races and exiled many of them from their bountiful homeworlds; including Kolians the Conqueror and Khills the Observer. Psychic powers gradually evolved amongst the technologically supreme Terrians; and approximately 10,000 years ago, they transcended and evolved into the superior subspecies of Homo superimeous sapiens that they are today. The Downfall A great empire is usually brought down internally rather externally; and this cannot be any truer in the case of Terra Prime and the Prime System. Just a few years ago, the most devastating war for the Terrians broke out. It was of an unprecedented scale that even put the previous Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime to shame. The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds of the Terrians broke out! The cause of the civil war is kept as a strict secret by any surviving Terrians due to the shame it would otherwise bring. The civil war consumed the Terrians and ravaged all the Terrian colonies. By the end of the civil war, all the thousand outer colonies were destroyed and lost. Only a few thousand of the trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust. While the remaining Terrians reunited and rallied around Terra Prime (the only planet left habitable in the great empire); numerous alien enemies of the Terrians came to seek revenge from the dying Terrians. The Journey Back Home The Terrians were unimaginably out-numbered and out-gunned. They decided to abandon the planet that they called home for the last 24,000 years and escape to the home their ancestors came from, Planet Earth (Terra). The Terrians fought their way out and blew up Terra Prime to buy themselves sufficient time for an escape. With entering into hyperspace, their enemies were not able to track them anymore. Though, all Terrians, except a ship of 100, were perished during the escape. The now significantly more advanced Terrians (than 24,000 years ago) found their way back to Planet Earth (Terra) with ease and speed. Their ancestors of 102 left earth for knowledge. Now, a 100 return, but they return with sorrow. They have hidden their space ship somewhere on earth and abandoned their technology, in hope to redeem their sins by rejoining with their human brothers and sisters on earth. The only knowledge of the universe the Terrians are willing to share with others is that knowledge is deadly and technology could lead to self annihilation. Formation of the Empire of Terra The exact date of return and landing location of the Terrians are strictly top secret to ensure that the secrets of the Terrians (including the sole remaining Terrian space ship and its technologies) is kept hidden. This is to protect the humans from opening the Pandora's Box that the ancestors of the Terrians did, some 26,000 years ago. On 11th of August 2009, establishment of the Empire of Terra was declared by the leader of the remaining Terrians that traveled back to Planet Earth (Terra), Emperor Ibrahim Yu. Terrians wish to safe guard Planet Earth (Terra) and avoid self destruction that happened with Terra Prime. Empire of Terra wish to lead the Terrians and other humans that would join this empire to a new utopia on Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire claims a soft-core de jure rule of the entire planet and any of its outer colonies (including Moon, Mars and Titan). The Empire is a fast growing, yet, still a very young nation on earth. The Empire actively seeks corporation with other nations and has joined the great alliance of Viridian Entente to ensure a healthy and rapid growth on Planet Earth (Terra). Of the moment, the Empire only has a de facto rule extending to the outskirts of its capital city. The Constitution Principles and Establishment of Rights Article I. The government of the Empire of Terra shall be that of a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy. Article II. The Empire claims a de jure rule of the entire Planet Earth (Terra) and other outer colonies. Article III. The Empire aims to bring strength and prosperity to all citizens under the protection of the Crown. Article IV. Unity, Strength and Peace are to be the Primarily Morals of the Empire. Article V. Freedom of expression, freedom of religion, human rights, social welfare, mutual respect, environmental protection, economic prosperity, technological advancement and strategic national strengthening are to be the key values of the Empire. Executive and Legislative Article I. The Executive of the Empire is to be comprised of The Imperial Cabinet and The Imperial Parliament. Article II. The Imperial Cabinet shall be lead by the reigning Emperor and compromises of ministers (including Prime Minister) appointed by the Emperor. Article III. The Imperial Parliament shall be comprised of Member of Parliament (MP) directly elected by the citizens under the protection of the Crown. Article IV. Succession to the Crown can only come from the Royal Family, which consists of the 100 original Terrians (Homo superimeous sapiens) and their descendants. Article V. The Cabinet is involved with the daily functioning of the Empire; consisting of all the Imperial ministries, including Ministry of Interior, State, Defense, Treasury, Justice, Homeland Security, Education, Environment, Health, Labour, Housing, Agriculture, Media, Transportation, Sports, Water and Energy, Technology and Resources. Article VI. The purpose of the Parliament is to monitor the Cabinet and approve any major acts and reforms. Article VII. The Emperor is the head of state and leader of the Cabinet. The Emperor retains veto power in the Parliament. The Emperor is bound by the laws of the constitution, but able to declare absolute rule under a state of emergence. Article VII. A Council of Elders within the Royal Family shall ensure the succession process to the Crown and monitor the actions of the Emperor. No one, however, has the right to impeach the Crown; except by a revolutionary overthrow, which is regarded as High Treason. The Government Monarch *Emperor: His Majesty, Ibrahim Yu, Emperor of Terra **Crown Prince: His Royal Highness, Luqman, Prince of Terra Imperial Cabinet Prime Ministers *Prime Minister: His Royal Highness, Fahad, Prince of Terra **Deputy Prime Minister: His Excellency, Sheng He, Grand Duke of Peking High Ministers *Minister of State: Her Majesty, Yvette Lin, Empress of Terra *Minister of Defense: His Royal Highness, Fasiel, Prince of Terra **Supreme General: His Excellency, Kang-An Fu, Duke of Shanghai *Minister of Treasury: His Excellency, Xiao-Lan Ji, Duke of Hangzhou *Minister of Interior: Her Excellency, Marine Anders, Arch Duchess of Ningbo Imperial Parliament *Chairman of the Parilament: Her Royal Highness, Linda, Princess of Terra *86 Members of Parliament (MP) seats, directly elected by the popular votes of the citizens. Administrative Divisions De Jure Claim The Empire of Terra aims to bring the entire humanity under the protection of the Crown; thus, the Empire claims a soft-core, unaggressive de jure rule over the entire Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire intends to expand peacefully and only conquer through self-prosperity. De Facto Administrated Divisions The de facto rule of the Empire of Terra is limited only within the capital city of Ningbo and its outskirts. The de facto rule is growing slowly everyday; but so far, the Greater Ningbo is the only region to be completely under the de facto protection of the Crown. As of 7th September 2009, the following divisions has come under the de facto protection of the Crown: Ningbo 宁波 (Capital City) Ningbo City Proper *Haishu-qu 海曙区 (Capital District) *Jiangbei-qu 江北区 (District of Imperial Palace) *Jiangdong-qu 江东区 *Zhenhai-qu 镇海区 Ningbo Suburban and Rural *Yinzhou-qu 鄞州区 *Beilun-qu 北仑区 *Fenghua-shi 奉化市 *Cixi-shi 慈溪市 *Yuyao-shi 余姚市 *Ninghai-xian 宁海县 *Xiangshan-xian 象山县 Other de facto territories *Most de facto rule over the city of Zhoushan 舟山(islands) *Partial de facto rule over the city of Taizhou 台州市 *Partial de facto rule over the city of Shaoxing 绍兴市 *Partial de facto rule over the city of Jiaxing 嘉兴市 Economy Current Economic Status Empire of Terra's economy is still that of a developing nation. GDP, GDP per capita and the economy as a whole have been experiencing rapid developments. With the joining of the alliance of Viridian Entente, the Empire is expect to experience a rapid growth in national strength, economy, military and technology in the coming few months. Economic Report as per 3rd September 2009: *Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $117.07 (A strong economy) *Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $32.78 *Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes): $84.29 *Current Funds available in the Treasury: $2,147,563.01 (Surplus) Social Welfare The Empire view education, healthcare, human rights, social freedom, political freedom, religious freedom and labour rights as the core values of the social welfare. The Empire aims to provide basic and higher education to each citizen. Although the current literacy level is very low (20% as of 18th August 2009) and only very few apart from the original 100 Terrians are literate. The Empire's long term aim would be to raise literacy level of all the citizens under the protection of the crown to 100%. In terms of education, healthcare and labour rights, the Empire is not afraid to cut deep into its Treasury in order to fulfill the social welfare of the citizens under the protection of the Crown. The Empire aims to provide an extensive world class educational and healthcare system to cover every single citizen under the protection of the Crown. Freedom, mutual respect and human rights are fundamental values built into the constitution of the Empire. The Empire allows and fully tolerates freedom of press and any non-violant demonstrations regardless of their content. Mutual respect and understanding is encouraged regardless of one's gender, race, language, skin colour, culture and religion. The Empire also pays a significant deal of attention to protecting and improving the environment. As of 23rd August 2009, the Empire has achieved a new height in environmental protection by scoring a four stars environment. Economy Model Apart from traditional income taxation system, the Treasury also invests widely in the native corporations of the Empire by purchasing non-executive shares from the corporations. This allows additional surplus for the Treasury and helps to stabilize the economy while minimizing the control over the free market. All of the additional profit gained from these schemes are not fed into the Treasury but rather allocated directly to various ministries to contribute to the funding of extensive social welfare and development programs. Aid from Viridian Entente, including joining of DAWN program and registering as a long term tech dealer are the main objectives and sources for securing a rapid growth of the Empire's strength, economic or otherwise. Infrastructure and Improvements Infrastructure The current infrastructure level of the Empire is at developing nation's level. Following the initial membership aid package from Viridian Entente, the Empire has seen a rapid growth. Further aid programs from Viridian Entente to ensure speedy growth of the Empire is expected. Improvements *Bank: 1 *Foreign Ministry: 1 *Factory: 1 *Bank: 1 *Stadium: 1 Resources and Foreign Trade The native resources of the Empire are Coal and Wheat. The working class of the Empire work tirelessly to produces these resources for domestic and export purposes. Following the purchase of harbor, the Empire currently has 5 trade slots. The Empire only trade with nations under the Green Trading Sphere. The trading partners of the Empire are: CyberDome, Empire Pakistan, Diablo, Hoopiean and Little Bosna. Native Resources: Connected Resources: (as of 3rd September 2009) The Empire is currently reconsidering its options for joining a trade ring. Military Current Military Status The Empire is still a young nation not monetarily and technologically capable of assembling a large or advanced military. The peacetime military force is typically kept around 20% of the Empire's total population. Following the admittance of full member status into the Viridian Entente, the Empire of Terra has come under the military protection of the Entente. Thus, the defense and protection of the Empire during its development stages is fully ensured by the Entente. The Empire aims to develop an all-purpose military as soon as strategically favorable. The research and use of nuclear technology for either power generation or weapons are currently not an option in the future agenda of the Empire. Though, the Empire retains the possibility to change its official position on the issue; depending on the requirement of the Entente and peace status of the world. Current War Chest available: 12 days of Empire's income. (as of 3rd September, 2009) War The Empire has not yet experienced or been involved in any military conflict, operation, battle or war. The Empire is also not currently ready for war of any scale. Though, the Empire is currently working to build up a war chest to prepare for any emergency. The protection of the Empire is ensured by the Viridian Entente. Any nation intending to attack the Empire, be warned of retaliation from the Empire's mighty allies. Nation Strength Technology Following the abandoning of the Terrian space ship and technologies, the Terrians integrated with the humans on Planet Earth (Terra). The Empire of Terra started from scratch and thus, had no advanced technology carried forward. The current technology of the Empire is very low and under-developed (20.00 as of 3rd September 2009). The Empire aims to extensively develop the technology once the economy and infrastructure are better developed. The Empire aims to develop itself into one of the most technologically advanced nations and relive the glory of the Terrian ancestors; but this time, in a much more "healthy" and "natural" way. Growth The Empire of Terra is currently a young and developing nation (Nation Strength of 289.000 as of 18th August 2009). The current focus of the Empire would be to develop its infrastructure, which would help to increase the nation's population and economy. Any other factors are currently considered secondary; and extensive growth of these other factors would only resume once the infrastructure of the Empire is sufficiently developed. The Empire of Terra is expected to undergo a rapid growth in terms of Nation Strength, especially in infrastructure, following the recent joining of the Viridian Entente. The following couple of months would be crucial in determining the success of the Empire. Geography and Climate Geography of Capital City The capital city of Ningbo proper (not including Suburban and Rural areas) is located on a flat plain, mainly surrounded by mountainous ranges on three sides and the Pacific Ocean towards the north east. Thus, the city enjoys the economic benefits from its major naval port location and strategic military benefits from it's fortress geography. Due to its historic significance and deep water levels in its ports, the city has the potential to race Shanghai as the major naval port city in the eastern coast of the Asian Continent. Climate of Capital City The climate of the capital city is of a typical northern hemisphere seasonal climate. During the winter months, temperature reaches freezing levels; but snowfall does not occur yearly. During the summer months, temperatures reach up to 40 degrees Celsius and 90% humidity. The city and its surrounding regions are known for its high humidity that most visitors from dry areas find extremely hard to tolerate. Demographics Apart from the original 100 Terrians (Homo superimeous sapiens), overwhelming majority of the current Terrian population are ethnically Han Chinese. Though, more and more individuals from various Chinese and other ethnic groups are joining the Empire everyday. The original 100 Terrians are ethnically neutral (due to their genetically evolved state); though, they are listed under Chinese to please the majority of their population and rally popular support from neighboring Chinese population. Most popular world languages including English, Mandarin, Wu, Spanish and Arabic are adopted as the official languages in an attempt to rally more supporters to the Empire. Culture and ethnic mutual respect are key values preached by the Royal Family to assimilate the population of the growing Empire. The aim of the Royal Family is to build an Empire with mixed ethnicity. Though, this could only be possible once the Empire's de facto ruling area extend much further. The population is made up of citizens and residents. Residents are not under the protection of the Crown, but have the permission to settle in the Empire. Residents have the right to gain citizenship upon meeting certain requirements. Ethnics Breakdown of the Citizens (% of the population):''' *Han Chinese: 80% *Hui Chinese: 12% *Other Chinese: 3% *Others: 5% '''Religion Breakdown of the Citizens (% of the population):''' *Buddhism: 56% *Islam: 22% *Christianity: 4% *Other Religion: 10% *Atheist: 8% Religion The Terrians from Terra Prime had a unified religion, which is the Religion of Truth discovered by the original Travelers from traveling through numerous worlds of the vast universe. In different worlds, the Religion of Truth is known by different names; but the basic characteristics of monotheism, submission of will, purity and internal peace remain the same. On arriving Planet Earth (Terra), the Terrians found that the religion of Islam to be of a best fit to characteristics of their Religion of Truth. To prevent creating an alienating cult, majority of the Terrians decided to embrace Islam and adopt it as the official religion of the nation. Though, there are a few of the original 100 that were opposed to the conversion and insist on sticking strictly to the traditions their ancestors to the letter. Since religious freedom is a value held by the Empire and built into the Constitution, any religious groups and practices are fully tolerated and respected under the protection of the Crown. On 28th August, 2009, a public gathering outside the Capitol District voiced the will of majority of the population's favouring towards Buddhism. Since majority of the population is made up of Han Chinese, the population wishes to change the national religion to Chinese Buddhism. Though, the Emperor, majority of the Royal Family and the Hui Chinese population in the Empire strictly supports Islam as the national religion of the Empire. Culture Since majority of the citizens are of Chinese origin, Chinese culture and traditions are well celebrated within the Empire. Many Chinese festivals including New Spring Day (Chinese New Year), Mid-Autumn Day, etc. are celebrated by majority of the populations, Chinese or otherwise. The official national religion of the Empire is Islam as a result of the Royal Family's beliefs. The Empire tolerates and respects all beliefs and practices; thus, leading to a community of vast religious diversity. Religious festivals and functions are publicly celebrated by adherents. Certain Terrian traditions are also carried forward from the Terrian ancestors. National Holidays * '''16 June: Emperor's Birthday. Celebrating the birthday of His Majesty, Ibrahim Yu, the Emperor of the Empire of Terra. * 11 August: Day of Establishment. Celebrating the establishment of the Empire of Terra * 19 August: Ancestral Birthday. Celebrating the birthday of the Great Mother, who was ancestral mother of the original tribe on earth where the 102 travelers came from. An ancient tradition held by the Terrians over 26,000 years. Key Memorial Dates * 16 August: Day of Viridia. Not celebrated, but marked as the day when the Empire of Terra is officially granted full member status by the alliance of Viridian Entente. * 17 August: Day of Confession. Not celebrated, but marked as the day when the original 100 Terrians repented for the sins of their ancestors. * 18 August: Day of Declaration. Not celebrated, but marked as the day when the Constitution, aim and values of the Empire of Terra is publicly declared. * 22 August: Day of Growth. Not celebrated, but marked as the day the Empire seen the first growth spike in nation strength. Timeline Pre Empire of Terra * 26,000 years ago - 102 space travelers left Planet Earth (Terra) to seek knowledge of the universe on an unknown alien space ship they discovered. * 24,000 years ago - Descendants of the 102 space travelers lost in deep space; finds and founds a society of utopia on Terra Prime. * 21,000 years ago - Expansion towards outer systems, galaxies, local groups and superclusters begin. * 14,000 years ago - Terrians of the Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System transcend and evolve from Homo sapiens sapiens to Homo superimeous sapiens on gaining psychic powers. * 07,000 years ago - Ancient alien races such as Kolians the Conqueror and Khills the Observer were exiled by the Terrians from their homeworlds in the wake of the Great Terrian Expansion. * 03,000 years ago - The number of outer colonies (star systems) of the Great Empire of Terra Prime and the Prime System exceed over a 1000. * 02,780 years ago - The Great Khills Siege of Terra Prime in an attempt by the Khills to revenge their exile. Khills were defeated following the return of Terrian deep space fleets. Great damages were caused to the Terrian homeworld. Expansion of the Great Empire stopped. * 01,500 years ago - An alliance of over 100 aliens species exiled by the Terrians declare war on The Great Empire. The Great Empire emerge victorious but loses majority of the fleet. Social chaos arise amongst the thousand outer colonies of the Great Empire. * 00,800 years ago - The Second War between the Alliance of Exiled Races and the Terrians break out. Terrians emerge victorious but forced to abandon several outer colonies and return of the Kolian and Khills homeworlds. * 00,0?? years ago - The Great Civil War of the Thousand Worlds breaks out. Destruction of all thousand outer colonies. Only 20,000 of Trillions of Terrians survived the holocaust of the civil war. Terra Prime is the sole surviving planet. * 00,0?? years ago - The Third War between the Alliance of Exiled Races and Terrians broke off on Terra Prime just a few days after the end of the Terrian civil war. Terrians forced to destroy Terra Prime and escape to Planet Earth (Terra) for refuge. * 00,00? years ago - Remaining 100 Terrian survivals reach Planet Earth (Terra). (Exact date or year of their arrival is strictly top secret). Hidden their ship and technology; and intend to integrate with other humans on earth. Post Empire of Terra August 2009 * 11th - Empire of Terra was established by His Majesty Ibrahim Yu, the Emperor of the Empire of Terra. * 12th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu applied for membership to join the alliance of Viridian Entante. * 13th - Application to Viridian Entante was accepted, the Empire gained the status of Viridian Entante Applicant and the Emperor joined the Viridian Academy. Empire of Terra joined the Green Team. * 14th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu took all the examinations in the Viridian Academy. * 16th - Emperor Ibrahim Yu graduated from Viridian Academy with flying colours and Empire of Terra was granted full member status * 17th - One week establishment celebration was held for the Empire and cybernations wikia page for the Empire was started. * 18th - The Empire is assigned to the Phoenix Battalion of Viridian Entante. * 21st - The Graduation Aid package of $6,000,000 Tech Deal ($3mil/50 tec) was sent from Viridian Entente (Otisburg & End of The World). * 22nd - First hyer growth spike as a result of the Graduation Aid package from Viridian Entente. 500 infra and 5 improvements purchased. Great increase in GDP and significant increase in GDI per capita as well as population happiness and land. * 24th - Two week establishment celebration was held for the Empire of Terra. September 2009 * 03rd - Income Booster Trade Set achieved through two days of trade reform. External links *Empire of Terra - Cyber Nations page *Viridian Entente Homepage Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Empire of Terra